


The Aftermath

by Petchricor



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, sad babies, soft affection, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: A small collection of short stories for different characters on what happens after Moonvasion





	1. Scrooge & Goldie

**Author's Note:**

> Scrooge is more worn after the fight then he let on and Goldie sees through the facade

Scrooge patted Webby's back as she clung to him then watched as she ran over to Mrs. Beakley, who picked her up and hugged her tight. He sighed softly, watching as his family all clamored together, talking and recollecting. He felt warm. As he looked around he saw Goldie standing off to the side, looking winded.

“Goldie?” he called out to her, scowling in confusion. She smiled almost guiltily and waved at him. He sighed and walked over, sensing something afoot. “What did you do? What did you take from me?” She put her hands on her hips and looked at him almost scoldingly.

“Scroogie, what makes you think I took something of yours?” He glared a bit and she gestured at one of the rockets. “There are giant rockets make entirely of gold! Where else would I be?” Scrooge couldn't help but laugh a little. “What? What's so funny?”

“If that's the case, why aren't you with one of the rockets? Why're you here?” He leaned forward on his cane, taking great pleasure in making her stutter over herself.

“I don't have to explain myself to you!” she shouted. She turned on her heel to storm away but Scrooge wasn't having it today. He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her towards him, making her ram into him chest first. “Ow! Scroogie, can't you see I'm trying to-mph!” He kissed her, smiling when he felt her grip his jacket in surprise. He pulled back just a bit, locking eyes with her.

“I almost died,” he said softly, her eyes widening. He looked down as he latched their fingers together. He felt her grip on his hand tighten after a moment. He pressed his forehead to hers.

“Is Sharpie okay?”

“Louie?” She nodded. He looked over his shoulder at the others, spotting Louie up on Gladstone's shoulder. “Aye, he's alright.”

“Good. C'mon.” She lead him away from everyone else and Scrooge easily went with the pull. He watched his feet as they walked, not really paying attention and just letting Goldie lead him wherever she wanted. His bones felt weary from the fight, his bruises starting to ache. He was so tired.

His mind wandered to the battle, how close he was to losing absolutely everything and everyone that had ever mattered to him. If the kids hadn't shown up when they had, Lunaris would have killed him. He almost killed them, he almost killed everyone.

“Scrooge?” He looked up at her, seeing that they were now in the foyer of his manor. She was frowning at him. “Scroogie, you're crying.”

“Am I?” he asked, his voice sounding dead. He looked back at his feet. After a moment he felt himself dragged off again, blindly following her up the stairs and into his room. He felt her remove his jacket and hat but it felt so far away, like he wasn't really there.

“Oh Scroogie.” He'd never heard her voice so soft before. Her hands cupped his face and it was like reality was seeping back into his mind. He could feel the air brushing his feathers, hear the creak the wood made as she shifted her weight, feel himself breathe. He locked eyes with her. “You should lie down, you look tired.”

“Are you going to-”

“Steal all your things? Not today.” She lead him over to the bed, making him lay down. “You almost died, you get a free pass today.” He reached for her and she froze a moment. “What?”  
  
“Stay? Please?” She sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of the bed and removing her boots.

“Fine, fine.” She crawled under the covers with him. “There, happy?” He clung to her and buried his face in her shoulder, shaking. “Scrooge?” He couldn't stop himself, the whole day came crashing down on him and he started to cry, his body jolting with each sob. Goldie hugged him tight, fingers running through his feathers. “Let it out, I've got you.” Scrooge clung to her tightly, crying himself to sleep.


	2. Gyro Gearloose & Manny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro realizes the original Lil Bulb is missing

Gyro sighed as he entered the lab after the battle. He was the last Gyro to survive. He knew the statics on whether or not he was the original and he was willingly ignoring them. It didn't matter now, he was here and that was that. He sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. He took off his glasses and rubbed his beak where they normally sat, sighing heavily.

The door slid open and he moved his hand, watching the Lil Bulbs filing in from their mission. They all walked over and looked up at him. He sighed and patted one of their heads, smiling a bit when it chirped. He looked out at them all, counting them. He tensed when he came up one short. He counted a second time, then a third, and a fourth. The number didn't change.

“W-Where's the original?” he asked frantically, not spotting any with a crack. Dread sunk in when they bowed their heads, lights dimming. “Oh...oh, I see.” He curled up tight. “Just, go recharge.” They all walked off to their compartment in silence, leaving him alone once again. He buried his face in his arms and cried, body shaking with each sob.

The clacking of hooves disturbed him. He lifted his head to see Manny looking down at him. He wiped his eyes, watching as he looked around. He tapped his hooves. **Where's Bulb?**

“He didn't make it,” he said softly, wiping the tears that just kept coming. “I'm sorry but he's not here.” He flinched when Manny just walked out without any response, going back to crying into his arms. He jumped when he felt something soft lay across his shoulders. He lifted his head again to see Manny sit down next to him. He patted Gyro's shoulder. “Thanks.”

**You're welcome,** he clacked. Gyro sighed, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He missed the little upstart already. He had more of them but he knew damn well it wouldn't be the same. None of them would have the same attitude Bulb had developed, nor the loyalty. His eyes water again and he frantically wiped them. **I miss him too.** Gyro smiled weakly and just nodded.

“Y'know, all us clones shared memories. I made it so, if one died all the others would get their memories, so no important information would get l-lost. I never considered the mental damage remembering dying would do.” He closed his eyes, trying to block out the world. “Being vaporized hurts.” He yelped when Manny grabbed him and hugged him close, patting his head. Gyro curled up and started to cry again, shaking all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a review, be good and if you can't be good, don't get caught
> 
> ~Petchricor


	3. Fenton & Beaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenton just needed a moment alone after all the madness, he didn't know the building was Beaks' home

Fenton sat on the roof of a random building, he hadn't really noticed what building it was. The armor was lying off to the side, neatly stacked together. He was watching the sun set, listening to the sound of music and fireworks as the whole city celebrated the survival of the invasion. He closed his eyes and just listened, feeling the ocean breeze ruffle his feathers. He was alive. His mama was safe, his friends were safe. Everything was fine.

“I don't feel fine.” He opened his eyes with a sigh, looking down and kicking his feet a bit. He watched as the people in the street clamored together. Strangers were hugging each other and being thankful for life. He should be with his family, his siblings had come as soon as the invasion had ended to be together. But he was here. Alone. He wasn't entirely sure why.

“Dude, what are you doing up here?” Fenton yelped and whipped around, eyes widening when he saw Beaks standing there, fiddling with his phone.

“Me? Why are you up here?”

“Uhhhh, this is my penthouse? I live here, man.” Beaks looked at him like he was an idiot, like he was holding back a laugh. Fenton blushed in embarrassment and stuttered out an apology, getting up to leave. “Dude, I didn't say you had to leave, I just asked why you were here.”

“O-Oh, um, I just kinda, picked a random building, to be honest with you,” Fenton mumbled, sitting back down. Beaks hummed and walked over. He finished whatever he was doing on his phone and put it away, sitting next to Fenton. “You uh, you've got a nice few here.”

“Right? Kinda why I picked it. Nothing like a sunset over the city.” As he said this Beaks pulled out his phone again, snapping a few pictures. Fenton shook his head and looked back at everyone down below. “Well don't you look depressed.” Fenton sighed heavily.

“I had a few close calls, that's all.”

“Hashtag near death experience, pew pew pew!” Fenton couldn't help but laugh a little at the ridiculousness of that sentence. “At least someone thinks I'm funny, sheesh.” Fenton snorted and shook his head. They fell back inside silence, just watching the sunset with Beaks occasionally messaging someone, probably from work.

“I should head home, my family is probably worried.” Fenton got up. “Thanks for keeping me company though.” Beaks did finger guns without looking at him, making Fenton snort. “Blathering blatherskite!” The armor shot onto him, making him wobble a bit. “See you around, Mr. Beaks.”

“Fly safe or whatever.” Fenton shook his head and took off, heading towards home. As he flew away Beaks looked up, watching him go. Once he was out of sight he looked back at his phone, sliding through the photos he'd taken of Fenton. He looked so solemn and thoughtful, it was like living art. He smiled, turning the phone off and looking at the sunset with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please review, be good and if you can't be good, don't get caught
> 
> ~Petchricor


	4. Goldie & Sharpie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie finds Louie having a pity party

Goldie wandered through the halls of the manor, keeping to her word of not trying to steal any of Scrooge's things. She did look and touch though, she hadn't promised none of that. The manor was quiet as always, aside from the creaky old floor boards. She'd always liked this old place, though she'd never tell Scrooge that in a million years.

The usual quiet of the manor was interrupted and Goldie froze, listening. She scowled when she realized it was crying. Right. Scrooge wasn't the only one who had been involved in the invasion. Curious, she followed the sound down the hall until she was met with one of the many empty rooms the manor had to offer. She pushed the door open slightly and was met with a familiar small figure curled around a pillow, crying into it.

“Sharpie?” she said tentatively, pushing the door fully open to enter the room. The boy yelped and sat up, looking a mix of confused and startled, followed quickly by embarrassment as he wiped his eyes hastily.

“W-What? Here to steal treasures again?” he mumbled, childish bitterness in his voice. So, he definitely still held the stealing of his gold against her. No surprise there. She sighed, dramatically as always, and walked over.

“No, I promised your Uncle Scrooge I wouldn't. He doesn't need missing treasure added to the list of things to deal with, not after the thorough thrashing he took today.” Sharpie clearly didn't trust her, watching her like a hawk as she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. “I'm serious, Sharpie. I'm not nearly cold hearted enough to make matters worse. Besides, I can just raid the giant golden rockets later.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He wiped his eyes again before rolling over and curling back up. “Just go, will ya? I picked the empty room for a reason.” She scowled, watching him a moment.

“You should be with your family.”

“Why the hell do you care?”

“I don't,” she snapped, failing to not sound defensive. She sighed and ran fingers through her hair. “I get that you want to be an angsty preteen and hide away in an empty room to cry your feelings away, but now really isn't the time. You almost lost your family, your family almost lost _you_, you all almost lost _everything_. If there was ever a time to be with your family, it's today.” She got up and walked away, deciding not to tempt her emotions further.

She headed straight for the exit, ignoring Donald's confused greeting as they passed on the stairway. As she left the manor she took a deep breath, hearing the city's celebration despite the distance. She took another glance at the manor before disappearing into the city, heading towards the nearest golden rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please review, be good and if you can't be good, don't get caught
> 
> ~Petchricor

**Author's Note:**

> that's a wrap!
> 
> thanks for reading, please leave a review, be good and if you can't be good, don't get caught
> 
> ~Petchricor


End file.
